Four Rulers
by iron.wolf.798
Summary: Four Rulers that Rules Diffrent Parts of the Kingdome, but one mistake chould Tear the Kingdome to Ruin and an war chould Brake out. it is up to the tree Rulers to put things Right before it is too late.


**Before Reading, okay i got a little Inspired by a Steven Universe Comic i was reading. and Yellow Diamond sounds awfully like one of these Leaders in the Story. Remember this is just for fun nothing all, now grabb some PopCorn and some Soda, or something you might like and enjoy this Tale.**

* * *

 **a Kingdome Ruled by four Rulers, they all share the same Kingdome but diffrent parts of their Kingdome lives their own Pepole as well. Queen Eri a Powerfull ruler from a Bloodline from Dragons Rulers the East side of Kingdome.**

 **Narau the King the Ruler of the Norh Side is born with ice powers and has a heart of Ice. the third is young Princess ELinda, a young beautiful Flower from the South Side beautiful Lips as Roses and her eyes like the Stars.**

 **and lastly the one that is the most Highest of all of the Rulers and has a heart of Shadow, King Ashur. the Peace filled the Kingdome they Ruled and things where abute to change for all of the Rulers, and this is how it Caused Disharmony to them all.**

 **Princess Elinda smelled the beautiful Flowers in her Garden and enjoyed the sunlight on her skin. one of her top Soldiers arrived and said with a Serious look on his face. " Your Grace, King Narau is here." Elinda stood up from the ground and said with a Gentle tone in her voice.**

 **" i come unmitatly..." she walked to the Enterance of the Castle and Narau looked at her with a smile then said. " Princess Elinda, good to see you. Gods you have Grown more Beautiful..." Elinda lookes at him with a Serious look then said.**

 **" i have, now what brings you here to my Part of the Kingdome?" he lookes at her then said. " i know youre Agianst Slavery and all that but, i got you the Perfect one to Serve you my Dear Sister."**

 **he snapped his fingers and Elinda looked at the Young Lady with Brown hair and wears nothing but a Loin Cloth. she lookes a little bit Shy then Narau said. " she is a Fresh one from the Market, Afther the War 5 years ago, things have gotten much better..."**

 **Elinda lookes at him then said. " but it isnt right, what Kind of Pepole are we if we Enslave innocent Pepole? this isnt how we do things." Narau made a small laugh then said with a smile. " Little Sister, thats how we been duing things ever since our Ancestors founded the Kingdome.**

 **our Parents should be Proud at this, Remember things arnt going Exetely how you want them to be." Elinda looked a little unsure of that then he put his hand on her chin then said while looking into her eyes. " dont worry abute a thing little Sister, youre the Beauty of the Kingdome.**

 **and Everybody Respects it..." he lets go off her Chin then said to the Young Lady. " Obay her every order if not you know what will happen..." she looked a little bit Scared then said. " yes Master..." Narau left the Castle and Elinda looked at the young lady then said.**

 **" what is your name?" she bowed down and said with a Shy tone in her voice. " Melda, Mistress..." Elinda lookes at her then said with a Smile. " please, call me Elinda..." Melda stood up from the Floor then Elinda said to her with a smile. " i get one of my Maids to find something for you to wear. please make yourself at home.**

 **if you exouse me i have duties to atend to..." the maids Braught Melda to the Dressing room and ELinda did her Paper work and Signed contracts and Tax Laws. Melda enterd inside the throne room and Elinda looked at the dress she was wearing.**

 **she looked amazied by her beauty then said. " you look amazing..." Melda blushed a little then Elinda said with a Gentle tone in her voice. " i mean that in a good way." Melda looked at her and then said with a tiny smile. " thank you Elinda..."**

 **At the Castle of Fire Narau drinks wine with Beautiful Women holding his arms. Queen Eri enterd inside and said with an angry tone. " you Gave our Sister a Slave!?" Narau looked at her then said with a smile. " hey, take it easy it isnt a male. and besides she needs a Slave in her Castle."**

 **Eri lookes angry and slapped him on the face then said. " She is a Princess! she controles the Beautiful parts of the Kingdome and not the Cruel Thing Ashur does!" Narau lookes at her then said. " take it easy, she is youngest but that dosent mean she have to see the things that is going on in our Parts..."**

 **Eri lookes at him then said. " i know... our Uncels and Aunts Ruled these Parts and our Parents... its funny... Every King and Queen Before us was Brothers and Sisters, but some they were not... you know Ashur is getting married to a Woman in my Parts, Ceil was it?"**

 **Narau made a small laguh then said. " yeah, you guessed right... and Speaking of Ashur, how is that Dark Bastard duing?" Eri lookes a little bit Serious then said. " nothing Special, just Controls the Shadow and makes sure no outsider comes into his Parts.**

 **he wants us to meet again," Narau looked at her with a Suprised look then said. " you serious?! another meeting!? whne?" she unrolled a Scroll then said with a Serious look. " october 3rd, its tomorrow morning."**

 **Narau lookes a little bit Worried then said. " you got to be Kidding me..." Eri lookes at him then said. " i`m not sure what kind of meeting this is but, it has to be Something Serious, what do you think?"**

 **Narau gave her a nerveous Smile then said. " i dont know, you know how he is. Always Serious and Grumpy like our uncle Benjamin..." she made a small laugh then said. " i remember him... just an Bastard he was..."**

* * *

 _ **okay! that is good place to stop, i`m so sorry this is short but i got a lot of things i need to be duing. and School and stuff also my own Projects. give it a Review and tell me how you think.  
and if you liked it i hope you can do something like this one day. **_


End file.
